Blooregard Q. Kazoo
|wrogowie = |specjalność = |dom = Wilson Way 1123, Topeka |pierwszy odcinek = Nowy dom Bloo |ostatni odcinek = Bloo żegna się z Maksem}} Blooregard Q. Kazoo, lepiej znany jako Bloo – zmyślony przyjaciel stworzony przez Maksa. Jedyny (oprócz Pana Zająca) zmyślony przyjaciel objęty ochroną przed adopcją w domu pani Foster. Głos mu podkłada w polskiej wersji Grzegorz Drojewski. Opis Historia Podpis Blooregarda|thumb Bloo został wymyślony przez Maksa w wieku trzech lat. W pewnym czasie (gdy Maks miał już lat siedem) matka twórcy zaczęła sądzić, że jest już za duży na zmyślonego przyjaciela i postanawia wyrzucić Bloo na ulicę. W międzyczasie on obejrzał przez przypadek reklamę domu pani Foster w telewizji i postanowił wybrać się tam z Maksem, aby zobaczyć, czy nie jest to lepsze rozwiązanie niż wyrzucenie go na bruk. Początkowo przyjaciele sądzili, że dom pani Foster funkcjonuje jak hotel. Okazało się jednak, że to przytułek, w którym porzuceni zmyśleni przyjaciele są oddawani do adopcji. Właścicielka domu, pani Foster zgodziła się jednak zrobić jeden jedyny wyjątek, by Bloo nie był oddawany do adopcji, chociażby dlatego, że w przeciwieństwie do innych przyjaciół ma ciągły kontakt ze swoim twórcą. Stworzono przy tym także zasadę, że Maks musi przychodzić codziennie o godzinie trzeciej popołudniu się z nim spotkać, inaczej ochrona przed adopcją przestanie obowiązywać. Zasady tej pilnuje pan Zając. Charakterystyka thumb|right|Karta Bloo Bloo to pięcioletni zmyślony przyjaciel, wymyślony przez Maksa, oddany do domu dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster i objęty tam jako jedyny (oprócz Pana Zająca) ochroną przed adopcją. Dzieli pokój z Eduardo, Koko oraz Chudym. Cechuje go spryt, egoizm, a także narcyzm. Jest często zazdrosny i niedojrzały. Twórca serialu Craig McCracken wyznał w wywiadzie, że charakter Bloo jest oparty na zachowaniu Craiga po śmierci ojca w wieku siedmiu lat. W pierwszych odcinkach wydaje się być jednak bardziej delikatny. Ukrywa przed innymi wszelkie przejawy troski, smutku czy wzruszenia ze swojej strony, które pojawiają się w kilku odcinkach. Bloo jest uwielbiany przez dzieci i uważany często za "najlepszego zmyślonego przyjaciela", konkurując o ten tytuł z Wujkiem Kieszonką. Jest bardzo samolubny, złośliwy oraz rozpieszczony. Uwielbia robić innym kawały tworząc zwykle zamęt w całym domu, irytując przy tym pana Zająca, Księżną oraz pannę Frankę. Zdarzyło mu się wielokrotnie łamać prawo, zaczynając od nieprzestrzegania reguł panujących w domu pani Foster, kończąc na kradzieży i niszczeniu mienia. Najczęściej jednak jego wybryki pozostają bezkarne. Największym marzeniem Blooregarda jest zostanie gwiazdą (próbował to zrobić w odcinku "Fałszywy film" oraz "Bloo Tube", zaś został nią w odcinku "Słodki zapach sukcesu" występując w reklamach jako dezodorant Deo) oraz osiągnięcie jak najwięcej, bez największego wysiłku. Ma swoje alter-ego, Bloo Superkolo, tworząc z nim w wyobraźni niekiedy swoje własne historie i dodając swoich przyjaciółOdc. Bloo Superkolo i magiczny ziemniak mocy i Bloo Superkolo i Wielki Twórca Wszystkich Rzeczy, czadowa uroczystość, na którą nie został zaproszony. Często przebiera się za Orlando Bloo i wyobraża sobie, że Franka jest jego żoną. Uwielbia oglądać filmy sensacyjne - jest także fanem pewnego aktora o imieniu Rod Tango. Niestety on nie lubi Bloo, gdyż ten wkradł się na premierę jednego z filmów, w których grał główną rolę. Blooregard często wykazuje również zamiłowanie do paletek, jednak nie umie nimi odbijać, a usprawiedliwia się najczęściej częstym błędem w produkcji. Nauczył się dopiero po kilkunastu odcinkach od pierwszej próby (odc. "Zając rusza w tango"). W odc. "Szaleję za kartami Koko" popadł w obsesję zbierania wszystkich kart dotyczących zmyślonych przyjaciół od Koko. Choć jest egoistą, nie zawsze myśli tylko o sobie. Sprawy uczuciowe thumb|Bloo w okularach przeciwsłonecznych Bloo jest głównym obiektem westchnień zmyślonej przyjaciółki o imieniu Bajdzo. Zakochała się w nim od pierwszego wejrzenia. Jej uczucia do Bloo nigdy nie zostały przez niego odwzajemnione (mimo usilnych starań z jej strony). Co więcej, Bloo nie może zapamiętać nawet jej imienia. Ostatecznie popadła w obsesję. W odcinku ''"Moja droga Franko" Bloo spodobała się Franka. Uznał, że jest bardzo ładna, gdy wystroiła się na randkę z chłopakiem. Toczył bój o nią z Maksem, Księciem z bajki oraz dostarczycielem pizzy. Zauroczenie w krótkim czasie zniknęło. Mimo to, Bloo nieraz nazywał Frankę "laską", co oznacza, że Franka mu się podoba, jednak nie jest to jakieś głębsze uczucie. W odcinku "Wyzwanie dla super przyjaciół" Nemezis zapragnęła, by Bloo się do niej przyłączył jako pomagier w jej feministycznych zbrodniach dotyczących anty-męskości. Po odejściu przyznała, że myślała, że coś ich łączy. Można było zauważyć także, że uległa jego namowom, by zgodziła się na zmianę planu działania jednego z jej planów. Wygląd Bloo jest cały niebieski. Mierzy 60,96 centymetra (2 stopy) i waży 14 kilogramów (31 funtów) "po wyschnięciu"Odc. Szaleję za kartami Koko. Jeden ze wstępnych projektów zakładał, że miał mieć wygląd żółtej flegmy. Niektórzy także zakładali, że Bloo miał mieć wąską szyję. Jednak większość wstępnych projektów Bloo tylko nieznacznie się różniła od finalnej wersji (jak wynika z wstępnych koncepcji). Od początku miał nie mieć palców i nóg. Za drugim razem nie było nawet mowy by zmienić mu kolor. Jest w kształcie wysokiego prostokąta, zaokrąglonego z górnej strony. Na niebieskim ciele ma tylko oczy, usta i ręce. Niekiedy są pokazywane jego palce u rąk, aczkolwiek najczęściej widać ich brak. Cytaty * Był sobie chłopiec. I kłamał, i znowu, ciągle kłamał... Kiedy powiedział prawdę nikt mu nie uwierzył, no i zjadł go wilk. Bez sensu, kompletna strata czasu. No i jaki z tego morał?! ** Opis: czytając książkę poleconą przez Maksa. * Chodź, włamiemy się do szuflady z bielizną Pana Zająca! * Gdyby pan umiał otworzyć swoje wielkie, królicze serce i wpuścić do tego pięknego i gościnnego domu biednego, niechcianego, odrzuconego, zmyślonego przyjaciela, to może, ale tylko może nie byłbym taki... smutny. ** Opis: Bloo do Pana Zająca, prezesa domu. * Halo? Nie, tu nie ma żadnej Kasi... Mówię, że tu nie ma żadnej Kasi! A, to ty jesteś Kasią...! Nie znam cię. ** Opis: po odebraniu telefonu Franki. * Hej Nowy, jaka pogoda na górze? ** Opis: do dużego (wysokiego) zmyślonego przyjaciela. * I to on mnie wymyślił... ** Opis: o Maksie, który jako najgorszą rzecz, którą można zrobić w domu pani Foster uznał skakanie na łóżku. * Idę na lodowe szarady! ** Opis: Ciągle powtarzane przez Blooregarda słowa w odcinku Wielka jagódka. * Jasne. Trzymać czyjeś gacie to niezapomniane wrażenie... * Jest tam kto? (pukając do łazienki). No jak nikogo nie ma, to chyba można powiedzieć, nie? * Maks! Moja czkawka ma czkawkę! * Mam alergię na pomidory... i na brak akceptacji! * Nie mogę mówić, mam zmęczone mięśnie żuchwy. * Ośmioletni ulubieniec Maks lata po całym mieście jak go mama urodziła... ** Opis: Bloo o Maksie. * Podejrzane! (w wolnym tempie) ** Opis: słowo Bloo, który uważa Wujka Kieszonkę za mordercę. * Potężne oko pani Foster widzi wszystko... * Skoro nie zrobisz tego dla mnie, to może zrobisz to... dla mnie? * Słońce nad Topeką. * Spokojna twoja rozczochrana. * W reklamie mówili, że to absolutystycznie idealna chata dla zmyślonych przyjaciół, którzy szukają miejsca do spania i... w ogóle do życia. Tu mi będzie dobrze! ** Opis: o domu pani Foster. * Takie jest życie, nie wiń mnie. Kapitalizm jest brutalny. O Bloo * Dolares pachnie ładnie. ** Opis: Córka bogaczy po powąchaniu Bloo. * Ale ta cudownie obrzydliwa dziewucha wolała jakiegoś niebieskiego przybłędę zamiast mnie! ** Opis: Księżna do Franki o córce bogaczy, która zamiast niej chciała zaadoptować Bloo. * I bez tego niebieskiego kołka damy sobie radę. ** Opis: Pani Foster do Maksa. * Jest taki prosty i ekonomiczny! ** Opis: Goo podziwiając Bloo po raz pierwszy. Galeria Zrzuty ekranu = Bloo podsłuchuje.png|Bloo podsłuchuje rozmowy matki z Maksem na początku filmu "Nowy dom Bloo" Bloo i portret Maksa.png|Bloo przed pierwszym zaśnięciem w domu pani Foster ogląda wizerunek swojego twórcy. Zmartwiony Bloo.png|Zmartwienie Bloo w filmie "Nowy dom Bloo" Bloo i Extremozaur.png|Bloo i Extremozaur 11-0007.jpg|W odcinku "Wojna o fotel" Fosters110.jpg|Bloo uwalnia Bazgroły w odcinku "Bazgroły na wolności" 17-0059.jpg|Bloo skacze po mężczyźnie w przebraniu w odcinku "Telefon do domu" 23-0046.jpg|Wrobiony Bloo w odcinku "Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy" Nastolatka.jpg|Bloo kontra osiedlowa dziewczyna w odcinku "Teraz moja kolej" 212-0035.jpg|Jako reporter w odcinku "Dziennikarz Bloo" 303-0008.jpg|Z kurczakiem w ręku w odcinku "Szkoła przetrwania" Claus-0005.jpg|Bloo prowizorycznie pomaga Chudemu w przygotowaniach świątecznych, w rzeczywistości zjadając cukierki. Claus-0007.jpg|Bloo dostaje świątecznego całusa od Eduardo Claus-0042.jpg|Bloo zjada ciasteczka odłożone dla Mikołaja. Claus-0077.jpg|Prezent świąteczny od Mikołaja dla Bloo - węgiel 311-0072.jpg|Rozzłoszczony Bloo po porażce jego filmu 312-0019.jpg|Bloo z workiem pieniędzy podczas kampanii wyborczej 313-0052.jpg|Bloo maluje słomkę w odcinku "Spór o pokój" 501-0029.jpg|W kinie 501-0093.jpg|W laboratorium 510-0007.jpg|Bloo co roku na Halloween płata mieszkańcom Domu Pani Foster tego samego psikusa. 603-0027.jpg|W hotelu Bloo składa zamówienie telefoniczne... 603-0035.jpg|...lecz zostaje przyłapany przez Pana Zająca na zakłócaniu spokoju. 603-0053.jpg|Bloo płaci za pizzę dla każdego lokatora pokoju. 603-0067.jpg|Sprzątanie hotelu 603-0093.jpg|Bloo staje się ofiarą żartu. Di-0142.jpg|W filmie "Więźniowie wyobraźni" Bloo znajduje się w krainie czarów 610-0007.jpg|Bloo z trudem próbuje zjeść spleśniały ser w ramach wyzwania. 613-0016.jpg|Zabawa paletką |-| Inne = Bloo.jpg|Wstępne koncepcje wyglądu Bloo. Maks i Bloo.png|Maks i Bloo na zawsze razem. images.jpg|Bloo, tak jak Maks, pojawia się przez chwilę w odcinku specjalnym serialu "Atomówki" pod tytułem Atomówki rządzą!. Bloo Adventure Time.jpg|Bloo pojawia się w jednym z odcinków serialu "Pora na przygodę!" Bloo_BFAHP.png|Bloo w grze Big Fat Awesome House Party Bloo FF.png|Bloo w grze FusionFall CN City Bloo w autokarze.png|Bloo w jednym z bumperów Cartoon Network CN City Bloo i Lazlo.jpg|Znudzony Blooregard obok Lazlo CN City Bloo i Maks.png|Bloo i Maks obserwują nowego zmyślonego przyjaciela CN City główny hol DDZPPF.png|Bloo z resztą zmyślonych przyjaciół w głównym holu CN City Bloo i Jurek Śluzik.png|Bloo we wnętrzu Jurka Śluzika CN City Bloo na scenie.jpg|Na scenie jako DJ podczas koncertu Wideo Plik:Słońce nad Topeką|''Słońce nad Topeką'' Plik:Beatbox Bloo|Beatbox w wykonaniu Blooregarda Ciekawostki * Przebrał się w dwóch odcinkachOdc. Moja droga Franko i Sąsiedzkie spory za Orlando Bloo - jest to aluzja do amerykańskiego aktora Orlando Blooma. * Bajdzo się w nim zakochała, a ten nawet tego nie zauważył, aż słuch o niej zaginął. * W niektórych odcinkach widoczne są jego palce, ale tylko w określonych scenach (np. jak chce przyłożyć palce z tyłu głowy, żeby to zostało uwidocznione na corocznym zdjęciu na początku odcinka "Wspólne zdjęcie"). * W odcinku "Wszyscy wiedzą, że to Bendy" dowiadujemy się, że lubi siatkówkę. Jest to jednak błąd polskich tłumaczy, gdyż w oryginalnej wersji Bloo powiedział, że lubi odbijać paletki - co by się zgadzało, gdyż o paletkach jest wspominane także w wielu innych odcinkach (również w języku polskim). * Bloo jest jednym z dwóch zmyślonych przyjaciół, którzy mają w domu Pani Foster specjalny alarm, który Pan Zając uruchamia w przypadku ich adopcji. Drugim takim przyjacielem jest Księżna. **Dzwonek Bloo można zobaczyć w odcinku "Papa Kujonku!". * Bloo jest jedyną postacią, która wystąpiła we wszystkich odcinkach serialu. * Ulubionym smakiem chipsów Bloo jest "sól i ocet". Można się o tym dowiedzieć w odcinku "Pomocna dłoń Chudego". * Ulubionym smakiem soku Bloo jest "żurawina". Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku "Papa Kujonku!". * Bloo nie cierpi jeść owoców. Dowiadujemy się o tym w odcinku Coś starego, coś dla Bloo. *Niektórzy widzowie myślą, że jest on dużym żelkiem. *Bloo uwielbia seler, a zwłaszcza kanapki z nim. *W odcinku Psikusowa wojna mówi, że zawsze chciał powąchać ser limburger. Zobacz też * Bloo - relacje z innymi Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni przyjaciele Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie Kategoria:Mieszkańcy domu pani Foster